Crying Crimson
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: KAIRI:: She could still feel loves sharp edge.


Crying Crimson

A (short) one-shot by -y a k o s o k u-

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Disney and some other people…

**Authors Note: **Cutting is a serious problem and I DO NOT promote it. If you or your friends cut or anything of the sort please seek out someone to help. It does not help and I know for a fact. This story is meant to be a wake-up call of what _can _happen; although that wasn't the only reason I wrote it. This is a ONE-SHOT so unless there is a huge demand and a whole lot of reviews this wont become a story. Please READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

She slammed down the picture frame that held such sorrowful memories, in the process cracking the fragile glass. The forever frozen smiles of her friends still lay intact. She groaned at her own pity of her life. The auburn haired teen brushed her long hair behind her ears and pulled a black sweater over her head. She winced from the pain that occurred when the sleeve made contact with her scabbed wrists. For years now she had waited for _him _to return. But he never did. Frankly she just didn't think he would anymore.

Her faint footsteps left the room and down the stairs and then out into the foggy, still raining night. In a shuffle of noises she raised her ebony umbrella above her head and wiped a stray tear from her face without noticing. The wind harshly blew against her back and made her think cruel, bitter thoughts. Kairi made her way over to a lone swing that danced in the wind all by itself. She took a seat and vaguely smiled remembering her memories in this playground.

An image of a small boy and girl swinging on these swings made her wince. She hated those happy moments. She abruptly stood and walked towards a pond to the left. She stepped a black boot in a puddle and the water splashed her baggy black jeans.

Her reflection that stared back at her in the moonlit pond was hollow: a woman with mascara-tears sliding her pale face and eyes that seemed ruby red from pain. She scowled at herself and kicked a boot in the water to shatter the image. Her breathing became faster as she suppressed an angry scream. Raindrops made a sickening noise as they hit the umbrella and slid down; almost like hitting a corpse and then slicing down it. Kairi bit her lip and then walked on to pass the swings again; the place Sora had given Kairi her very first kiss. She groaned at the disgusting image of it.

Looking down at her wrists she longed to see their crimson tears. She smiled at the promise of the silver kiss her razor gave. Reaching in her pocket she could feel its sharp edge.

'_Wait, Kairi. Just wait. Not now.' _She tried to tell herself, _'We still have more things to see.'_

She nodded as if really talking to someone then trudged on towards the boat dock where she could grab her boat and row over to the play island.

* * *

Jumping off the entirely too small boat made her realize just how scared she was right then. Sand clung to her boots as she ran towards the secret spot, black mascara smearing her face horribly. She kicked the loosely hung vines and darted inside breathing heavy from the thought of what was going to happen next.

Her hair was messy and wet, she looked truly horrible. Her _life _was truly horrible. Her heart beat at increasing speeds; it was so loud she could dance to the rhythm she heard in her ears. Teary eyes looked at the childish drawings and she screamed so loud that it could possibly slice through steel.

But there was still that silver kiss… just sitting there in her pocket still promising to let her bleed her beautiful colors. She smiled and pulled it out, looking at it as if it were her best friend. She rolled up a sleeve and stared down at the many red lines across her wrist, there was even a heart carved there.

'_I want it to hurt this time… I _want _to feel again_." She bit her lip and thrust the sharp edge down on her. Kairi watched the garnet grow up from her veins as she carved a letter. A tear fell down and hit the wound which made the deep red slide down her arm. She winced at the sudden pain as the next letter was carved.

'_I'll sign your name across my wrist so everyone_ _will know who left me like this_."

Blood hit her shoe and made a sickening sound. It rolled off the shoe and onto the sand making tiny clumps of the jewels. Kairi screamed as the pressed the next letter even harder into her arm. She smiled triumphantly as her arm turned into a fountain of crimson. Sorrow had driven her insane, and love had made her die. She stabbed the last letter in as deep as she could.

She looked at all her blood in horror.

'_Too deep. It was too deep._" She screamed, _'But I just want to die! So c'mon death, give me all you've got!'_

* * *

A woman in a yellow dress heard the cries of another woman, possibly a girl coming from a cave while walking on the island. She pondered over who would even go in there in dreaded the answer knowing that only her best friend would…

If she was there alone…

Selphie ran as fast as she could into the 'secret place'. She could feel hot tears searing her face as she saw her best friend lying in her own messy blood. To her own relief, Kairi was still breathing.

"Kai!" Selphie fell to her knees and looked at her friends, even paler, face, "Hold on! I'll get you help!"

"I tried to just be numb…" Kairi whispered faintly, gasping for breath, "All I did was bring more pain…"

"Kai!"

Kairi screamed out the words in a horrible raspy rage, "I WANT TO DIE!"

Selphie sobbed, "Stop talking like that! Stay awake… I'll get help…" With that the yellow dressed girl fled the room.

The auburn haired woman's eyes grew heavier and her gasping for air was steadily becoming a bit more evened out… although the air she took was fewer each time. She watched the bleak shadows dance at the top of the caved walls.

'_I'm not broken.' _Kairi told herself as she closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

* * *

A throbbing in the woman's head made her awake. She felt cold, oh so terribly cold. She let her head fall to the left to examine her work from last night. Crimson tears still were flowing, only at a slower speed.

'_I'm finally numb. I'm free.' _She thought then grew confused as if thinking wasn't a common task for her. Her memories were replaying in her mind and she stood up slowly. She walked toward the entrance. Her arm looked beautiful to her as traces of blood evened out so she could see the word _'Sora' _written neatly in her skin. She looked up just in time as about six people rushed though the entrance and ran right past her.

Suddenly she knew she wasn't sleeping.

Kairi turned and screamed but no-one could hear. There, in the middle of the cave, laid a girl with blood all around her, mainly on the left side; it leaked from her arm. Kairi screamed and ran up to the girl and shook her head. The girl's poor innocent face was forever stilled and fresh, black tears from too much black makeup skidded down her face.

It was her. Kairi was the girl lying on the ground… she was dead…

She was dead…


End file.
